


Slippery Slope

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana picks Merlin up on a icy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Slope

**Title:** Slippery Slope  
 **Prompt:** #16. Slick  
 **Word Count:** 249  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Morgana picks Merlin up on a icy morning. 

** Slippery Slope **  
It was a freak ice storm and everything was covered in a thick glaze of ice. Most people kept to their houses and stayed out of the frozen mess. But life did have to go on for some. 

Merlin was rushing across the parking lot to his car and wasn’t paying close attention. He had to get to work even if he wanted to stay in bed. 

A car came sliding around the end of the row of parked cars right at him. 

Merlin looked up and without thinking he put out his hand and whispered a spell. The car came to a stop, just feet from where he stood. 

Morgana rolled down the window on the driver’s side. “I swear I wasn’t trying to kill you I just couldn’t make it stop everything is so slick.” 

“I believe you but what are you doing out here?” Merlin asked. 

“I came to get you for Arthur. He would have been really put out if I had killed his assistant.” Morgana said. “Jump in and you may have to use that spell again before we reach the office.”

“What spell?” Merlin asked as he got in the car. 

“You know what spell. Don’t be coy with me.” Morgana said as she started driving out of the parking lot. “I know you have magick.” 

Merlin looked at her. “How?”

“Arthur told me.” Morgana shrugged. 

“He knows?” Merlin frowned. 

"Yes Merlin. He knows. We all do. So stop hiding it.” Morgana said.


End file.
